Second Best
by Little Falcon
Summary: Haru's thoughts about her unrequitted love for Tsuna. A dramatic drabble...


**Second Best**

_**Little Falcon:**__ This is a dramatic drabble came to me when I was watching KHR's anime series. Well, read and review please. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

_**If there's one mistake in my whole life I can tolerate, it's when I have loved though I knew I wouldn't be appreciated. **_

"Just let me love you. I'm not asking you to love me back. Just please…" tears trickled endlessly on her face as she said these painful words. "…don't push me away," she knew that he wouldn't do that. He was too kind to do that. Anyone could've but not him. Not Sawada Tsunayoshi.

She knew the effort it took for him to tell her that he was in love with somebody else. His statement after all is synonymous with "I'm sorry… I don't feel the same way," This person that was standing before her had a very painful look in his handsome face as if what he feels is a hundred times more painful than what she does.

As she watched him walk away, her heart broke again and again with each step.

_Will you blame if I was falling in love with him more even though he was uttering words that are breaking my heart?_

_**I don't know why we all hang on to something we know we're better off letting go. It's like we're scared to lose what we really don't have. Some say that we rather have something than absolutely nothing. But the truth is "to have it half way is harder than not having it at all." **_

__Her chestnut brown eyes reflected his bright smiles as he watched Kyoko from a distance. It was a smile that only comes when she's around. Every time, she secretly prayed that just even once he would look at her and have that same smile.

That gentle tone he uses when he calls her name. It was like he was calling her by a different more special name. Everyone calls Kyoko by the exact same name but never in that manner. Never.

His actions grow clumsy whenever he's with her. Haru watched them talk casually-Tsuna with his flushed cheeks and Kyoko smiling as she does with everyone.

_**It's hard to accept the truth. What' s even harder to deal with is you keep on hoping for it to change even when you know right from the start that you are only an option. **_

__Each and every time, Haru never failed to support him… to let him know she is right behind him in every way possible. In her heart, she hoped that somehow, even just for a second, he thinks of her the same way she thinks of him 24/7.

_**Nothing is more painful than realizing that you're not worth it to somebody you considered your life. **_

__Then that day came, it was when Kyoko and Haru were abducted by another mafia family. Without fail, the Vongola family came to the rescue.

Haru's eyes widened in shock as she saw Tsuna approaching her with a worried look in his face. "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? Did they do something to you?" he asked spontaneously as he marched right up to her.

Right at that very moment, Haru's heart felt like it was ripped from her chest and crushed until nothing remains because as she saw his eyes he knew that the worry and those questions were not for her… but for the person who was sitting beside her. They were all for Kyoko.

_**Loving doesn't really mean I'll be happy. Sometimes all it provides is pain and misery yet I was blinded by my strong emotion…that I failed to see. **_

__After that day, Kyoko and Tsuna grew closer. From the sidelines, Haru witnessed their relationship evolve.

_Pathetic. _That was an understatement for what Haru was feeling as she feel the hurt in her chest whenever she see the two together.

"I'm in no position to get hurt. I asked for this. I knew this would happen. I wanted to hate Kyoko because she stole him from me. I loved him first! But then again… he was never mine to begin with so in the end she never did anything wrong," Haru hugged her knees tighter as she sat by her window. The smile she forced a while ago as the whole gang went home together dissolved as soon as she was within the confines of her room. This happened every time… ever since, Tsuna and Kyoko officially announced their relationship.

_**Sometimes the best thing you can do to the one you love is to stay out of their business. **_

"Haru…thank you," this was the first time Tsuna talked to her again after proclaiming his involvement with her friend. His words were splash of cold water on her face. It was no 'goodbye' but it felt a thousand times more painful. In truth, Haru only picked up a pencil he dropped as they were walking home. She maybe be overanalyzing the meaning behind his words but still… they were the words she never wished to hear.

On New Year's Day, the whole gang went to the shrine to pray as they did every year ever since they came together.

Every year her prayer was the same. But this time it was different… she prayed for the maturity to realize that he would never come to love her and for a miracle that after accepting that fact… she would be okay. __

_**We won't find the right one if we don't let go of the wrong one.**_

__Without her realizing, she remembered how to smile again. Even though, her eyes reflected her past… because now… she is holding hands with her present.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Silent regrets… this one's for you. Read and review please…_


End file.
